


Close to Me

by rositamia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rositamia/pseuds/rositamia
Summary: Alex remembers stuff





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Close to Me By RositaMia

20 September 1998  
Close to Me  
By RositaMia  
RATING: NC-17. M/K. If m/m interaction bothers you, you're nuts. Just kidding.<g>  
SPOILERS: Not really. After "Sleepless" but before "Duane Barry"   
SUMMARY: Alex remembers stuff  
SEQUEL: Yes, I think. I have several ideas for some more stories. We'll see  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere, as long as you ask me first.  
DISCLAIMERS: All things X-Files belong to Chris Carter, Ten- Thirteen, and Fox.  
FEEDBACK: Please. I'd like to know what you think. Even if it's to tell me not to do it again. Just don't forget the kid gloves, please. All feedback can be sent to   
Dedicated to two gorgeous men who invade my dreams at night. Guess who?  
The song that inspired me is sung in Spanish. This is my rough translation.

* * *

Close To Me

You have always been the one that I adore  
Even in my dreams, I have you close to me.

Because I feel that when you are with me,   
all my soul starts to smile.

If you love me like I'm loving you,   
don't make my heart suffer so.

Written by Joe S. Lopez  
Sung by Michael Salgado

I decided I couldn't stand being cooped up in the hotel room with a surly partner any more. I knew that I shouldn't have left but I had to. You and I had been getting on each other's nerves all day. I didn't know what your problem was, but I knew what mine was. I was dying of sexual frustration. I had tried finding a pretty girl and taking her home to get rid of it. It didn't work. It was nice, but it wasn't what I wanted. *She* wasn't who I wanted. 

I wanted you. I wanted my partner so much I could taste it. When you were standing close to me, it was so hard to not reach out to touch you, to kiss that mouth, to drown in your eyes. There were times that I barely controlled the urge. 

Today was one of those days. We had been stuck in a car in Baltimore all day watching Pedro Maldonado, a suspected drug dealer with some very big connections. You were upset because you felt you were being punished by the powers that be. It wasn't enough that the X-Files had been closed and you'd been assigned a new partner, but now you were stuck working on a surveillance detail. We had to report in early tomorrow, so we had to stay in Baltimore instead of driving back to DC that night. I knew that you were hoping they were going to tell us we were through with the assignment. It had been sheer torture all day to sit so close to you, watching you talk. That was one of my favorite things to do. I tended to tune out what you were saying because I would get caught up in watching that mouth move. Thinking about what you could do with that mouth. So many images would kaleidoscope through my mind; images of me touching you, kissing you, fucking you. Fox Mulder is one beautiful man. Everyone who comes in contact with you will agree. 

I had daily contact with you. It was getting harder and harder for me to hide my feelings. Yes, feelings. I'm not sure exactly how or when, but I started to fall in love with that mouth. Once I did, it wasn't much longer before I fell in love with the man. When I looked at you, what I saw first was the beauty. It took a little longer to see the intelligence in your eyes. There is a razor sharp intellect hiding behind those hazel eyes. A dangerous combination, an irresistible combination, that intellect and that mouth. 

So I had to run away, even if it was only for one night. I had been to Baltimore before, so I knew of this nightclub. I had been to the Hippo a couple of times. It was nice. The music was loud, the drinks were cheap, and the men were beautiful. What more could I want? When I got there, it was getting late. The place was packed. I ordered a beer and leaned against the bar for a while. A couple of guys were giving me the once over but I wasn't interested. I really wasn't looking for someone. I just wanted to escape from you for a while. You were still back at the motel. I told you I was going out but I didn't really say where. You didn't ask. I figured you were probably going to go out too.

I was looking at the doorway when you walked in. The first thing I felt was anger. I thought you had followed me. Then I felt betrayed. I thought that you had started to trust me, but here you were snooping into my private life. It took me a few minutes but I finally realized that you didn't know I was there. You went up to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender was very happy to oblige, especially after you gave him one of your beautiful smiles. He kept coming back to talk to you and you kept giving him your smiles. I could tell that you knew each other. There was an air of familiarity to the exchange, like it had happened countless times before. When you saw me, the look on your face was priceless. At first, you looked shocked and then angry. I shrugged at you, then faced a little away from you, making it clear that you didn't have to acknowledge my presence. But you did. You walked up to me and gave me one of your smiles. Not the kind that you usually gave me, but one of those seductive smiles. One that showed off your lower lip, begging me to bite it and then lick it better.

You took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. A slow romantic song was playing. You put your arms around me, pulled me close, and started swaying to the music. I wonder if you realized I was in shock. A fantasy I didn't even know I had, had just come true. 

We danced for a while. I loved it when you held me close on the slow songs. I could feel you rubbing against me so lightly but it felt so very good. I knew that you could tell how much I liked feeling you next to me. I could feel how much you liked holding me too. You were hard all over. I just smiled at you and you looked a little embarrassed and then gave me this huge smile. Oh boy, your smile was a killer. It made me go weak in the knees. You asked me if I was ok with that flirtatious look in your eyes, knowing full well what you were doing to me. We talked and flirted and smiled a lot. We were having a lot of fun dancing and talking, making love with our eyes. 

You knew, of course, that before the night was over, that's what we'd be doing. I knew it too and it excited me. The thought of being able to touch you all over was giving me the shivers. I kept looking at you imagining you without those tight black jeans that you were wearing. Every time you smiled at me, I knew it was because you could read my thoughts in my eyes. Was it as exciting to you as it was to me? 

I loved to dance, but this was one that I couldn't wait to be over. I wanted to take you back to our room. By this time, you were looking really good to me. When I asked you if you wanted to leave now, you smiled that sexy grin of yours, took my hand, and led me out the door. We grabbed a taxi and drove back to our room.

When we got there, we took a shower first. You knew I'd been wanting to do that with you for a while now. When we got in the bathroom, you watched as I peeled off my jeans and tank top. Then it was your turn. I reached over and unbuttoned your jeans and pulled down the zipper really slowly, running my hands over your skin. Then I started unbuttoning all the buttons on your shirt and pulled it open so very slowly, while you watched me look at you. I started pressing kisses on your skin and running my lips down your chest, giving tiny love bites as I went down, running my tongue around your nipples. They were so sweet as I bit on them, gently of course. By this time, you wanted to touch me too but I wouldn't let you.

I wanted to finish undressing you first. I wanted to touch you all over and take my time doing it. It was very exciting to watch you watch me, to see you react when I touched you. Finally I finished undressing you. I had run my hands over every inch of your skin, down your back, your chest, your legs, everywhere. I had run my fingers through your silky hair and behind your ears. I had kissed you everywhere I had touched. Then we stepped into the warm water. Ooh, that water felt so good. We washed each other's hair which I found extremely erotic. Then I soaped my hands so I could run my hands over you again. I was supposed to be washing you but you knew it was only an excuse to touch you again. 

Then you washed me. Ohhh!! that definitely felt so good as you touched me all over, ran your hands down my chest, my back and my stomach. Oh, god, that felt good as you touched me so slowly. You knew that you were driving me crazy, didn't you? Could you feel how excited I was, and how hot? You were such a tease; you touched me all over except where I wanted you to touch me the most. But you wanted me to touch you there too, didn't you?

"Move a little closer so I can reach you better" I whispered in your ear. I put one hand on your penis and cupped your balls with the other. You were so big and heavy. You made my mouth water just looking at you. I had to taste you. I went down on my knees and took you in my mouth. You tasted so good. I kept one hand on your balls and rolled them between my fingers while I was sucking on you. How hot did my mouth feel to you? Could you feel my tongue running from your balls all the way to the tip and inside the eye, softly, smoothly? I could taste you on my tongue, the bitter, salty taste of you. Then I rubbed my teeth against the head, just enough to create a little friction. Then I sucked the tip while I ran my hand back and forth. But I stopped. I didn't want you to cum yet. The night was still young.

We got out of the shower and dried each other. Oh, lover, what you did with that towel!! especially when you rubbed it between my legs. I could feel every strand of fiber rubbing against my cock. You definitely were making me hot. We walked to my king size bed, kissing and touching all the way.

I had to feel your weight on top of me. I had to touch you, skin to skin, nipple to nipple. I lay down on the bed and then pulled you closer. I wrapped my legs around you and then pulled you down for a kiss. I felt enveloped by the feel of you, your heat, your scent. I felt you with every inch of my skin. My entire focus had narrowed down to you in my arms. I smoothed my hands down your muscular back. My fingertips were so sensitized; I was aware of each variation in your soft skin. I savored the feel of your weight on me. But soon, that wasn't enough. I had to taste you. I kissed that mouth. God, you tasted so sweet. It was better than any fantasy I had ever had. I wished to imprint you on all of my senses. I wanted to be able to remember your taste upon my tongue, the smell of your arousal, the sound of your heartbeat and your moans, the sight of your passion, and your touch upon my body. Everywhere you touched, you burned me, Mulder. I felt you were forever marking me as yours with every touch of your hands. 

When you reached over to the bed stand, I knew I was finally going to feel you inside me. I was so ready for you. I had been waiting so long for you, Mulder. Even before I met you, I wanted you. Did you know that I would watch you when you were in the pool, in the hallways, anywhere I could? You had been my obsession for years. 

The look on your face was almost more exciting than the feel of your fingers inside me, stretching me. Almost. Oh, that felt so good. I wanted you inside me so badly, but you were taking your time. It was torture, but I loved it. When you placed my legs over your shoulders and started pushing your way inside me, it hurt but it hurt sooo good. Watching you and feeling you was driving me crazy. I watched you bite your lip, heard your groans, and felt you moving inside me. I thought I was going to die from sensory overload. I was so close to the edge, but I wanted to wait for you. I wanted to see you fall off the cliff with me. You opened your eyes and saw me watching you. I clenched myself around you. Your eyes unfocused and you moaned my name. Seeing you climax and hearing my name upon your lips pushed me off that cliff with you. All I felt were waves and waves of pleasure rolling through me as I floated down. You pressed sweet kisses upon my lips and on my neck. I fell asleep in your arms last night. Now, I am laying next to you watching you sleep. I have never seen you look so peaceful. I keep thinking about last night. I shouldn't have done what I have always wanted to do. The price is going to be too high. I should not love you and I definitely should not have made love with you. How can I tell you what you suspected is true: that the consortium sent me to you and I have been spying on you from the beginning? Eventually I will have to leave. I am going to have to savor you for when I can't be with you any more. I know it is inevitable that you will find out. Already I've heard of things that will happen to thwart you in your quest and I know you will not be able to forgive my participation. 

There is no other way. Events are too far along now to stop them. I'm not sure I could stop anything, even if I wanted to. I'm not even sure I want to. Can I give up everything I have worked for just to be with you? Right now, holding you close to me, yes I would. But tomorrow? I don't know. 

I am sure of one thing. I should be careful what I wish for. Last night I wished to imprint you upon my senses. I did. I think I may have imprinted you upon my soul. What do I do, Mulder? What can I do? Nothing but pull you close to me.


End file.
